lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Salvation
}} Being physically rescued or saved from the Island was the original goal of the survivors. As the story has progressed, some characters seem to have become complacent or accepting of the situation and focus less on the goal of being saved. Season 1 * Boone checked the signal on his cell phone shortly after the crash. * Sayid recruited Charlie to help build a signal fire shortly after the crash. * On the first night after the crash, Sayid told Charlie that he thought someone would've come by now. * Boone offered a candy bar to Shannon, saying that they might be there for a while. Shannon refused, saying that the plane had a black box, and that she would eat on the rescue boat. * Jack and Kate decided to search for the cockpit in order to retrieve the transceiver and send out a distress call. * The pilot told Jack and Kate that the plane was 1,000 miles off course when it crashed and that the rescue team was looking in the wrong place. * After having acquired the transceiver, Jack tried and was unable to get a signal. * Shannon refused to help Boone sort clothes, saying "You're wasting your time. They're coming." * Sayid volunteered to fix the transceiver in order to make a distress call. * Michael told Walt that when they got home, he would get him another dog. * Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Charlie, Shannon, and Boone hiked to higher elevation to send a distress signal. * Hurley tested to see if Mars was unconscious by yelling, "Yo, there's a rescue plane! We're saved! * Upon first hearing the French distress signal, Charlie was convinced it would be the rescue party. * Sayid told Charlie that satellites wouldn't help anybody find them if they didn't know where to look. * Jack decided to burn the bodies in the fuselage, acknowledging that the rescue team was looking in the wrong place. However, Kate told Charlie that he delayed the fire until sundown in case anyone would see it. * Wanting to help Sayid triangulate the French transmission, Sayid told Kate, "It appears you are as anxious to get off this island as I am." * Sun told Jin, "I don't think anyone is coming." Jin replied, "Someone will come." * Boone asked Jack, "Who appointed you our savior, huh?" * Claire asked Charlie when they will be rescued. Charlie replied, "Soon." * Locke told Jack that the other survivors were waiting to be rescued. * In his "live together, die alone" speech, Jack told the other survivors that they need to stop waiting to be rescued. * Jack told Kate that the survivors who were still waiting for a rescue boat ought to think about their safety. * Sayid told Jack that their best hope for survival was to build a signal fire to be rescued. * Michael didn't want to move to the caves, as that might have meant missing a rescue boat. * Sawyer framed the question as to whether or not to move to the caves as either "going with the pessimists, or staying here and waiting for the rescue boats". * Kate told Jack that she didn't want to move to the caves and "set up house" on the Island. * Sayid devised a plan to triangulate the source of the French distress signal. * Locke sabotaged Sayid's plan to locate the source of the French distress signal. * Claire told Charlie that she wanted to stay on the beach for when they get rescued. * Sayid asked Rousseau to come back to the camp with him, saying, "the only way out of this, this place, is with their help." }} * Jack said of Kate sinking into the sand, "You're going to just sink your way right off the island. Sayid would be proud." * Walt burnt the first raft because he didn't want to leave the Island. * A raft is launched containing Sawyer, Michael, Jin, and Walt, with the hope of finding rescue. * While attempting to escape the island on the raft, the party encounters mysterious individuals who destroy the raft and abduct Walt. Season 2 * When asked to explain his history on the island, Desmond tells Jack about Kelvin, who told him that pushing the button was for "saving the world". * After waking up from a delirium, Sawyer asked Kate: "Are we saved?" * Charlie sang "All alone, I try to be invincible/Together now, we can be saved." * Charlie's mother, upon giving him a piano, declares that he will "save them". * Bernard tries to build an S.O.S. sign, and says "Everybody on this island is building something. I'm trying to get us saved." Mr. Eko replies "People are saved in different ways, Bernard." }} * Rose and Bernard decided they didn't want to leave the Island because it healed Rose's cancer. * The survivors see the Elizabeth, and ask if they are "saved". * The Others allow Michael and Walt to leave the island in exchange for the captive Jack, Kate, and Sawyer. Season 3 * The lyrics to the Oasis song "Wonderwall" that Charlie sings are: "Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me..." Later on, Desmond tells him that he has been trying to save his life repeatedly, first from being struck by lightning, and later by drowning. Desmond thinks that he may not be able to prevent Charlie's death, no matter what he does. * Claire thinks she can get everyone off the Island by attaching a message to a tagged seagull before it migrates. }} * Locke blows up first the Flame communication station, then the submarine and later tries to stop Jack from making the call on the satellite phone to the freighter. He seems determined not to let anyone get off the Island. , , * Naomi tells Hurley that the Oceanic Flight 815 has been found and there were no survivors, so no one could be saved. * Desmond had a flash of the future, in which he saw Claire and Aaron leave the Island via a helicopter. * In a plot twist, Jack and Kate are revealed to have somehow escaped the island, to which Jack now wants to return. Season 4 }} *With the helicopter arriving via the freighter, rescue seems close at hand. *Flash-forwards reveal Hurley escaped the island. *Daniel Faraday states: "I'm here to rescue you." *Sayid and Desmond leave for the freighter on the helicopter. *Flash-forwards reveal Sayid escaped the island. *Flash-forwards reveal Aaron escaped the island and is in Kate's, not Claire's, custody. *Flash-forwards reveal Sun escaped the island, while Jin is seemingly dead. *Michael explains what happened after he and Walt left the island, and why he has returned on the freighter. *Flash-forwards show what happened when the Oceanic 6 first left the island. *Sawyer decides to abandon a chance at rescue to relieve the helicopter's heavy load. }} *The Oceanic 6--Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Sun, and Aaron--escape the island with Frank and Desmond. They decide to lie about what happened and everyone they left behind. *Ben leaves the island by turning the frozen wheel, causing it to move through time and space. *Flash-forwards show what happened to the Oceanic 6 three years after leaving the island. Locke is revealed to have left the island and died. Season 5 }} *Locke devises a plan to leave the island by turning the frozen wheel in hopes of stopping the time flashes. *Unhappy with their lives, and having been informed their friends need them, the Oceanic 6 (minus Aaron), Frank, and Locke's body return to the island on Ajira Airways Flight 316. Eloise Hawking explains that because the island moves, rescuers could never find them. *Flashbacks show what happened to Locke after he left the island, attempted to bring the Oceanic 6 back to the island, and was eventually murdered by Ben and make to appear a suicide. On the island, Locke is shown to have seemingly returned to life. *After the Oceanic 6 leave the island and the time flashes are stopped, Sawyer and Juliet find themselves in 1977 with the DHARMA Initiative. Though given a chance to leave on the submarine, they eventually make a new life for themselves on the island over the next three years. *After being exposed as apparent traitors to the DHARMA Initiative, Kate, Sawyer, and Juliet are forced off the island on the submarine. *Jack, with the assistance of Daniel, comes up with a plan to prevent the crash of flight 815 entirely by detonating a nuclear device at the Swan site in 1977, stopping its construction and the chain of events that led to the plane crash. After being mortally wounded, Juliet detonates the bomb. Season 6 *A flash sideways timeline is shown in which flight 815 has not crashed and each character's life is different. *The Man in Black reveals his ultimate goal is to "go home." *In 1867, Richard crashes on the island on the Black Rock. He is led to believe he is in hell by the Man in Black, but Jacob explains that the island is a "cork" holding back the "darkness," the Man in Black, and this is why Jacob allows or prevents people to come or go on the island. }} *Desmond is forcibly brought back to the island by Widmore and subjected to large amounts of electromagnetism, causing him to enter the flash sideways timeline. He decides to inform the others in the flash sideways of their original lives, while the original Desmond becomes enlightened. *While on the Elizabeth and attempting to flee from the Man in Black, Jack decides he does not want to be saved and returns to the island. *The Man in Black tricks the candidates into boarding Widmore's sub to leave the island. A bomb explodes, killing Sayid, Jin, and Sun. *Flashbacks to the first century A.D. show how Jacob and the Man in Black were born, and the latter's desire to leave the island. *Jack decides to forfeit salvation entirely by taking on Jacob's role as protector of the island. *After originally intending to blow it up, Miles, Richard, and Frank decide to repair flight 316. They ultimately leave the island once and for all with Kate, Sawyer, and Claire. *Ben and Hurley choose to remain on the island. Jack passes on his duties to Hurley, who appoints Ben as his assistant. *Hurley presumably returns Desmond to Penny. *The flash sideways is revealed to be a place the survivors made to find each other after death. Each one remembers his or her island life, and all of the characters reunite at a church and "move on" together, reaching another form of salvation. de:Rettung es:Salvación fr:Salut it:Salvezza pt:Salvação ru:Спасение Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists